The present invention relates to locks and more particularly to automatic release of locks in case of fire in situations where human intervention may be unavailable to release the lock.
For instance, one of the major fears of animal stall and stable owners and other keepers of livestock is that in case of fire, the animals will not be able to escape unless a watchman releases the enclosure for their holding area.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, yet reliable, lock which is thermally releasable.